Confundus Dating
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Luna Lovegood has a date with a blast from the past. Written for both August Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Snape Appreciation Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One sided Barty/Luna.


**Hey everyone. This was written for both Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Snape Appreciation Challenge and August Writing Cub's Sophie's Shelf. The prompt I used for Sophie's Shelf was the Cross-gen Het pairing of Barty/Luna. The Snape Appreciation Challenge prompt I choose to write for was Shelf 1 3. Confusing Concoction. The task to use the spell Confundus in the story. Warnings for forced memory erasing. Also one sided Barty/Luna because she's always having her memory of them dating wiped. I hope you all enjoy Confundus Dating.**

I woke up confused as to where I was. I hadn't been here the last time I was capable of remembering things. I had been in Hogsmeade with a group of "friends", if one could call the gossipy group that, just outside of Honeydukes. The last thing I actually remembered was talking to a strange young man. He seemed friendly enough. He seemed sort of like me in a way.

"You're awake," came his voice as I rolled over on the bed I realized I was in. "For a while I thought you'd been hurt. My mum and dad insisted that I bring here so we could patch you up. After all I told them all about you, my dear."

A blush colored my cheeks at the fact that this young man whose name I couldn't remember at the moment was calling me dear. I quickly sat up on the bed realizing that I wasn't at Hogwarts. Or anywhere near Hogsmeade for that fact.

"Who are you?" I asked voice shaking.

"You don't trust me?" came his charming voice. "I'm so hurt, dear Luna. After all the fun times we've had I would have thought I garnered more trust than this."

I couldn't remember ever having any fun times with this strange man in front of me. I tried to gather my memories about me but could only get bits and pieces. And the bits and pieces didn't really fit together either which scared me more than anything.

"I don't know you," I told him. "My boyfriend Rolf will be looking for me." It wasn't really a lie I had made plans to meet with my friend Rolf Scamander in Hogsmeade. But Rolf wasn't my boyfriend.

"I thought I was your boyfriend," came the hurt voice. "We've been dating for three months now."

"Why can't I remember it?"

"I don't know. Maybe it'll come back to you once we get back to Honeydukes. You do still like sweets? Don't you?"

I nodded as I followed him from the room to find we were in a house that seemed somewhat familiar. Why did this house seem so familiar? I could almost grasp at something as lead me out of the house and towards the inner village of Hogsmeade. I could see the castle of Hogwarts looming in the distance.

"I think I remember that house we were in," I told him wondering why I remembered the house but not him. "Have I been there before?"

"No," he answered sadly. "I guess all the houses around here look the same. Maybe you visited one of them."

He smiled as he lead me not into Honeydukes like he said he was taking me but into The Three Broomsticks. He pulled me over to a table pulling out a chair for me.

"One drink for the road?" he asked so charmingly that I couldn't really say no.

"Okay," I told him with a smile.

He went over and ordered two Butterbeers for each of us. Bringing them back I could almost believe that the two of us must be dating. He seemed so kind and doting that I wouldn't have minded dating him either.

"Here you go," he said handing over my drink.

I took a sip of the warm butterbeer from the tankard in front of me as he did the same with his own. He was telling me about some creature he come across on a journey with his father when Rolf walked into the Three Broomstick. I could see the happy look on his face quickly vanish as he finished his story.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around us.

"Nothings," was the curt reply which sounded like a lie to me. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Luna," came Rolf's voice. "Leave her alone, you fiend."

I could see Rolf trying to make his way through the crowd towards me. What I didn't see though was that the boy behind was leveling his wand at Rolf. I heard "Confundus" before seeing Rolf look around as though confused by what he was doing in the middle of the crowd.

"Come on," he said holding his hand out to me. "We'll go to Honeydukes like we originally planned."

I nodded as I took his hand and he lead me out of the Three Broomsticks. I could hear Rolf's confused voice calling my name as he searched the bar we had just exited.

"Why don't you want Rolf to come with us?" I asked him.

"If you were a boy would you want some other boy following you around on your date?"

"I guess not."

We continued in silence for a little while. It was still a little confusing why I couldn't remember ever going on a date with this boy. I watched as he moved his hand through his straw blonde hair. His face seemed familiar now that I looked closer. Where had I seen his face from?

"Did you go to Hogwarts the year it held the Triwizard Tournament?" I asked him.

"I don't think so," came the simple answer. "I've been home-schooled since I got in a fight with another boy in my third year. Apparently I can't be trusted to play well with other children."

I couldn't help but join in with his laughter. It was that contagious. I watched as he tried to figure something out in his head.

"I must have met you somewhere. You look so familiar. Maybe your father works for the Ministry. My father knows a lot of Ministry people through our work in the Quibbler."

"Never heard of the Quibbler. What is it?"

I made a note of how he side stepped the mention of the Ministry and his father. That seemed a little odd to me. "The Quibbler is my father's paper," I told him. "We report on different things. One of my favorites is the articles about creatures that most people would consider strange."

"Maybe I'll have to get the Quibbler one of these days then."

"Yeah. I think you'll like it."

He opened the door to Honeydukes allowing me to go in first. I slowly walked among the rows and rows of candy picking up a few of my favorites. He took my bag of candy as I went to pay for it. I watched as he picked up the tab himself.

"Here you go," he said handing back the bag. "I hope you enjoy."

He lead me out of the store and into an alleyway. I looked at him confused as he pointed his wand at me. The last thing I heard before everything went black was "Oblivate!"

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. Opening my eyes I found Rolf Scamander and Hermione Granger kneeling over me concern etched all over their faces. I blinked a few times before Hermione held something out to me.

"Where did you get this, Luna?" she demanded of me.

I looked at the bag of candy. It looked like it came from Honeydukes but I didn't remember going to Honeydukes.

"I don't know," I told them. "Why?"

"This was left attached to the bag of candy," Rolf told me holding out a small note.

I took it with shaking hands. It read as follows:

 _Luna,_

 _I hope you enjoyed our time together. I had a great time with you today. Please enjoy your candy._

 _Barty Crouch Jr._

 **I hope you all enjoyed Confundus Dating. I can totally see Barty Crouch Jr. as young man time traveling and dating someone in this manner.**


End file.
